


Nathalie Sancoeur & Gabriel Agreste; Baby Adrien

by KatherineMarcelineQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, baby au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineMarcelineQueen/pseuds/KatherineMarcelineQueen
Summary: Una historia de GabeNath con bebe Adrien, por que son adorables





	1. Chapter 1

Esta historia tiene mucho Au  
.  
.

Desde que empezó a trabajar para su jefe Gabriel Agreste como su asistente hace 4 años, su esposa creyó que era todo el paquete completo; Organizaba citas, los desfiles, las cuentas bancarias, viajes, y niñera de tiempo completo incluso cuando estaba embarazada de Adrien la hizo ser una clase de padre sustituto en ecografías, cursos sobre partos y maternidad, incluso estaba registrada como guardiana del niño. El señor y la señora Agreste discutían hasta los gritos con palabras hirientes y alguna que otra vez con floreros rotos por parte de la señora que practicaba su lanzamiento de jarrón o florero con la cabeza de su jefe como blanco.

Si de ella dependiera sería considerado un deporte olímpico.  
Y allí estaba Nathalie tratando de dormir a Adrien de apenas dos años de edad a través de los gritos de sus padres, caminando de un lado al otro por la habitación tarareando en voz baja. Después de un momento los gritos cesaron, se escucharon tacones por el piso de la gran mansión y la puerta de la entrada fue cerrada con un gran golpe. Dando lugar a la misma situación de todas las semanas; La señora Agreste practico lanzamiento de jarrón olímpico, gritos y salió para quedarse con algún amigo para volver a la media noche. Luego de unos minutos apareció Gabriel Agreste por la puerta lucia cansado y con el cabello desordenado.

-Señor-dijo Nathalie sin parar de caminar, pero ahora más suavemente y con un Adrien dormido

-Hola Nathalie, ¿se durmió ya? -pregunto caminando en su dirección.

-Sí, estaba algo inquieto-dijo dejándolo lentamente en su cuna mientras su jefe llegaba a su lado y sonreía levemente mientras miraba al bebe en la cuna

-Gracias por esto Nathalie, sé que te contrate para un turno de 8 horas y para la oficina, no para niñera y todo esto-dijo señalando con la mano Adrien que estaba babeando sobre su gato de peluche 

-No se preocupe, todo está bien, me he encariñado con Adrien, es un niño muy dulce- dijo sonriendo al bebe en la cuna

-Gracias por todo, aun así-dijo ahora sonriéndole a Nathalie

-De nada, señor-dijo imitando el gesto

-Gabriel, creo que podemos eliminar las formalidades cuando no hay nadie cerca-dijo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta seguido de Nathalie

-Está bien, Gabriel-dijo emparejando la puerta, la escolto hasta un taxi y se fue a casa.

A la mañana siguiente se presentó en la mansión Agreste y apenas abrió la puerta fue recibida por gritos, cristales rompiéndose y varios gritos no tan fuertes de un bebe. Corriendo en tacones hasta la habitación de Adrien para encontrarlo parado en su cuna con la cara mojada en lágrimas y gritando levemente lo que significaba que está gritando desde hace mucho y se estaba esforzando para llamar la atención de alguien, pero solo cruzo la puerta Nathalie se detuvo y sonrió alzando sus pequeños brazos para que lo cargara.  
-Adrien-dijo dejando caer su bolso en el suelo, acercándose rápido a él bebe limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y levantándolo en sus brazos arrullándolo mientras Adrien solo sonreía y dejaba lentamente de tener la cara roja por el esfuerzo- Vamos a desayunar-  
Empezó a bajar las escaleras con Adrien en brazos con dirección a la cocina cuando oyo la actual discusión de su jefe y su esposa  
.  
-Debes de dejar de ir a casa de tus amigos, de salir de fiesta que duran más de 2 días, eres una madre-grito Gabriel

-Soy una modelo, tengo vida social, una reputación que mantener-grito en respuesta 

-Y tu hijo? -pregunto a gritos 

-Nathalie lo está viendo siempre-respondiéndole bajando levemente los gritos

-Ella no está aquí para eso-dijo bajando la voz igual

-Adrien tiene una mejor figura materna en ella que conmigo-dijo en voz normal 

-Por favor Emilie, eres su madre-dijo su jefe en tono incrédulo

-Gabriel, el único proceso en el que me he acercado a él bebe es en el parto, ni siquiera lo amamante, le he dado dos veces de comer y nunca he ido al grupo de madres-dijo sanso un suspiro en derrota

-Eres su madre-

-Tal vez le di la vida, pero Nathalie lo lleva cuidando desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada, sabes que escondió el café, mis tacones y mi celular, para mantenerme segura de mi misma-dijo algo triste

-Emilie-dijo Gabriel, pero su esposa lo interrumpió

-El doctor cree que ella era tu esposa y yo solo soy el vientre de alquiler-dijo con una risa- Tal vez es cierto-

-Si estas sugiriendo que…-empezó su jefe

-Que me engañas con ella? Claro que no, los dos son demasiado morales y profesionales para actuar así, pero parece que ella es la madre y esposa que debería ser yo, siempre aquí tratando de estar para él bebe y para ti, y ¿Yo? Vengo de tres a dos días a la mansión para cambiarme de ropa-dijo en tono derrotado

-Podemos cambiar aun-dijo Gabriel 

-No, no podemos, creo que firmar un divorcio sería bueno para nosotros-dijo recomponiéndose Emilie

-Está bien-dijo en respuesta  
Nathalie termino de bajar los escalones y rápidamente se fue a la cocina y dejando atrás la conversación, sin escuchar el resto.

-Estaré en el hotel de André, puedes mandar al abogado con los papeles, tengo entendido que si las dos partes están de acuerdo, el divorcio se lleva a cabo fácilmente en días-dijo abriendo su armario y sacando una maleta

\- Algunas cosas que quieras? -pregunto Gabriel sentándose en la cama y quitándose los lentes

-No quiero la custodia, ni una parte, creo que le daría un muy mal ejemplo a ese niño-dijo Emilie guardando su ropa en las maletas 

-Dinero? -pregunto Gabriel 

-No, tengo una buena cantidad en el banco de mi trabajo como modelo-dijo 

-Está bien- dijo Gabriel volviéndose a poner los lentes 

-Pero te pediré una cosa-dijo Emilie dejando lo que estaba haciendo y sentándose a su lado- Si te vuelves a casar, asegúrate que ame a ese niño-

-De verdad crees que volveré a casarme? -pregunto en burla 

-Tienes razón, no creo que nadie soporte ese temperamento de ogro gruñón que tienes-dijo Emilie sonriendo y Gabriel solo le dio una leve risa- Pero oí que Nathalie esta soltera y si no es ella tu próxima esposa, asegúrate de que la siguiente ame a ese niño tanto como ella-

-Es una hermosa mujer-dijo simplemente Gabriel y Emilie poso su mano en el hombro de el 

-No creas que no me he fijado en la manera que la vez, no te lo recrimino, no, pero esa mujer es maravillosa para ti-dijo sonriendo genuinamente

-¿Crees que ella?-pregunto algo esperanzado mientras tomaba un dibujo muy mal hecho con crayones de Adrien, donde esta Nathalie, Adrien y el, y sabía que era Nathalie por que le dio el cabello negro con su distintiva raya roja.

-Nadie va a un grupo de madre, y vela tanto por el bienestar de un niño que no es suyo y solo es la asistente de su jefe-dijo sonriéndole- Ahora vamos y ayúdame con las maletas-  
-Vamos-dijo Gabriel tomando dos y Emilie dos, ambos llegaron a la puerta y se despidieron con un abrazo- ¿Te despides? -

-De Nathalie y Adrien? No creo que sea bueno, prácticamente Nathalie es tu asistente y la primera palabra que dijo Adrien no era mama era Nath, así que creo que no-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Nos vemos Gabe-

-Nos vemos Em-dijo con tono nostálgico, recordando que así se decían en la universidad  
.  
Gabriel empezó a caminar a la cocina, después de cerrar la puerta, cuando llego a la puerta se encontró con la linda imagen de Nathalie con Adrien en brazos dándole un biberón y bailando por la cocina

-Buenos días Nathalie-dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras la mujer saltaba de la sorpresa

-Señor, buenos días-dijo viéndolo recuperándose del sobresalto y terminando de alimentar a Adrien- Casi termino solo…-

-No te preocupes Nathalie-dijo interrumpiéndola y caminando hasta que llego a su lado para tomar una de las pequeñas manos de Adrien- Creo que podemos despear el horario y tener un día libre-

-Sí, señor-dijo empezando a caminar aun con Gabriel sosteniendo la mano del bebe paso su brazo libre por la cintura de Nathalie, aunque ella salto levemente de sorpresa Adrien rompió el momento poniendo la pequeña mano libre sobre la mano de Nathalie y apretando levemente la de sostenía su padre

-Papa, Nath, patel-dijo derritiendo los corazones de los adultos

-Si Adrien, podemos ir los tres por pastel-dijo Gabriel riendo- Los tres juntos-


	2. Chapter 2

Después de que Nathalie cambiara rápidamente a Adrien de pijama a ropa casual y lo pusiera en un portabebés, subieran al auto y llegaran a un restaurante teóricamente elegante, pero casual, con pisos de mármol pidieron una mesa junto a la ventana donde no hubiera mucho ruido. Gabriel veía a su hijo comportarse como un adulto poniendo la servilleta de tela en su regazo y sentándose derecho, en lugar de hacer lo que cualquier niño de dos años haría gritar y pararse en el asiento 

-¿Qué pastel pedirás Adrien?-pregunto su padre viendo la carta, pero le sorprendió cuando su hijo la agarro y empezó a verla también

-¿Ya sabe leer?-pregunto impresionado y algo triste de haberse perdido tanto

-No realmente, pero sabe distinguir palabras conocidas, cuando ve un texto-dijo Nathalie orgullosa haciendo referencia a la carta en las pequeñas manos de Adrien

-Wow, y eso donde…?-empezó a preguntar a Nathalie

-En el grupo de padres y maternidad leen libros a veces-dijo tratando de restarle importancia 

-¿Leíste libros de crianza?-pregunto asombrado, por lo que sabía Emilie nunca leyó ninguno, dudaba que conociera alguno 

-Bueno, desde el curso de maternidad y embarazo tuve que leerlos, y va subiendo de nivel hasta llegar a los de crianza es como ir a la universidad de nuevo solo que para todo lo que puede ser criar a un niño-dijo Nathalie con el mejor tono profesional que encontró 

-Nunca te agradecí por ir a esos cursos, Emilie nunca iba y tu…-dijo algo triste 

-Está bien, Adrien me acompaña y nos divertimos, aparte esta Jean por lo cual me hace sentirme un poco mas cómoda- dijo viendo con cariño al niño a su lado; Recordando cuando iba con él bebe en brazos al grupo de madres, realmente fortaleciendo su vínculo con el 

-¿Jean?-pregunto y trato de no sonar celoso de el nombre de un hombre en los labios de Nathalie

-Si, el mayordomo de la señora Bourgeois-dijo Nathalie recordando al hombre de traje con un bebe rubio 

-Oh-dijo Gabriel dándose cuenta del porque Nathalie se sentía cómoda con Jean en el grupo. Ninguno de ellos era padre o siquiera familiar de los niños con los que iban,   
rodeados de padres y madres con bebes y ellos ahí solos- Pues yo te acompañare la próxima vez-

-¿No quiere ir solo?-pregunto Nathalie, creyendo que quería pasar tiempo a solas con su hijo 

-No, quiero ir contigo, a ti esas personas te han visto con Emilie embarazada y con Adrien siempre en brazos, no creo que sea adecuado que llegue yo solo con el-dijo tratando de que no se notara la inseguridad de que los demás padres creyeran que era un mal padre

-Bien-dijo Nathalie feliz de saber que su jefe quería involucrarse en la crianza de Adrien, después de un momento llego un camarero y se acercó a su mesa

-¿Desea ordenar?-pregunto en dirección a Gabriel

-Un café americano-dijo y volteo en dirección a Nathalie 

-Adrien-dijo desviando la vista al niño a su lado este solo sonrió feliz

-Una mateada de fesa, con un patel de fesa-dijo Adrien dando su pedido al camarero, mientras el hombre trataba de no morirse de ternura por el niño de cabellos dorados aparentando ser un adulto- Y un té de fambuesa.

-Muy bien señor-dijo el camarero y se fue rápidamente para traer su pedido

-¿Lo hice bien Nat?-pregunto emocionado Adrien

-Si, salvo por lo ultimo-dijo sonriéndole, Gabriel los veía con cariño y admiración, su hijo hablaba fluidamente para su edad, no se trababa, le costaba decir ciertas letras pero iba muy bien

-Fambuesa-dijo Adrien tratando se hacer sonar la r 

-Frambuesa-dijo Nathalie orgullosa pasando una mano por el cabello del niño con cariño 

-Habla muy bien-dijo Gabriel viendo con cariño como su asistente trataba a su hijo, mientras este solo sonreía

-Nat, me eneño-dijo a su padre emocionado tratando de pronunciar la s

-Enseño-dijo remarcando la s y la ñ

-Siii-dijo emocionado Adrien viendo embelesado a la mujer frente a el 

-Va muy bien-dijo divertido Gabriel 

-A veces le fallan las letras en ciertas palabras como la s con pastel, pero puede decir fambuesa con s-dijo encogiéndose de hombros Nathalie- Creo que solo debe practicar, y en   
uno o dos años hablara perfectamente y podrá leer-

-Gracias por todo Nathalie-dijo refiriéndose a todo el trabajo extra que significaba su hijo; solo adivinando que tan agotada estaba su asistente de trabajar en la oficina y aparte ser la madre que debería ser Emilie; Leyendo todos esos libros, jugando con Adrien y dándole de comer

-De nada-dijo Nathalie sonriendo a Gabriel, después de unos minutos les trajeron su pedido y empezaron a comer hasta que una señora un poco mayor los interrumpió

-Gabriel-dijo acercándose a la mesa con un vestido de flores azules

-Señora William, que gusto-dijo parándose y saludando a la mujer, una vieja amiga, de las primeras que reconoció que tenía talento y que nunca le agrado Emilie, pero amaba a Adrien era como la abuela que no tuvo. Para el era como una madre 

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Lana, cariño-dijo abrazándolo, también amaba a Nathalie desde que vio que era la madre que necesitaba su nieto falso, y no esa ridícula de Emilie, palabras de Lana- Nathalie, corazón que bueno es verte-

-Señora Williams-dijo parándose también y saludándola, Lana rápidamente la apretó en un abrazo 

-Lana, esta bien-dijo viendo a Nathalie con aprecio 

-Lana, de acuerdo-dijo Nathalie dándose por vencida sonriendo 

-Pero si es mi nieto falso favorito-dijo viendo a Adrien este solo sonrió y abrazo a la mujer, mientras ella le daba besos en las mejillas 

-Abuela-dijo divertido Adrien, Lana estaba impresionada de los modales del niño en la mesa; usualmente estaría embarrado todo el dulce en la cara, pero Adrien parecía impecable 

-Pero mira que bien te han criado-dijo impresionada, como dama de sociedad en Francia, apreciaba los buenos modales y que los tuviera un niño pequeño era magnifico- Creo que sería fabuloso que vinieras a una competencia ecuestre-

-Gracias Lana-dijo Gabriel, el siempre había ido y participo en su equipo ecuestre, pero desde que nació Adrien no iba a casi ninguna fiesta

-Sera en unas semanas, les enviare la invitación formalmente-dijo feliz de que su casi hijo aceptara salir de casa a una fiesta inofensiva, no como las que acostumbraba Emilie; Alocadas, llenas de alcohol, de 4 días de fiesta seguidos- Y me encantaría que Nathalie fuera-

-Por supuesto señora-dijo asintiendo con profesionalismo

-Pero no como asistente de Gabriel, como invitada mía-dijo Lana decidida, para ella la mujer que tenía delante valía el doble de su peso en diamantes; Era una mujer tranquila, educada, y amaba a Adrien como si fuera suyo, si jugaba bien le haría darse cuenta a Gabriel que la chica al lado de él era una dama y Emilie solo una parrandera sin remedio

-Oh, no podría...-dijo Nathalie negando con la cabeza, siempre iba como asistente de Agreste, si bien sentía sentimientos románticos por Gabriel, nunca podría dejar que este los supiera, no estaba bien, estaba casado, era padre de Adrien y era su jefe

-Claro que puedes, estaremos ahí-dijo Gabriel y Adrien asintió emocionado, mientras Nathalie parecía un ciervo acorralado entre lobos, Lana sonrió ante la comparación en su mente

-Fantástico, los dejo seguir con el su desayuno, Adiós- dijo Lana despidiéndose rápidamente de ellos y caminado a la salida   
Ellos terminaron rápidamente su desayuno, pagaron la cuenta y salieron, por suerte no era una mañana concurrida y Gabriel sugirió dar un paseo a lo que Adrien estuvo totalmente de acuerdo; Cuando llegaron al parque había una pequeña sección de niños, con unos pocos jugando en los juegos y los padres vigilando a sus hijos

-¿Puedo id?-pregunto Adrien a los adultos, Nathalie estaba algo insegura por los gérmenes, pero Gabriel tomo una bocanada de aire profundo y luego la soltó, sabía que debía soltar a su hijo, que conviviera con niños de su edad 

-Claro, pero con cuidado-dijo Gabriel, el niño solo asintió feliz y empezó a caminar rápido hacia los juegos- Nathalie ¿Quieres sentarte? -

-Claro, gracias-dijo y se dirigieron hacia una banca cerca de los juegos para vigilar a Adrien, al igual que todos los padres

-Mañana creo que tengo que ponerme en contacto con el abogado-dijo Gabriel con su mirada fija en Adrien mientras el estaba en un columpio

-¿Señor?-pregunto Nathalie sin apartar la vista de Adrien, pero intrigada, no era usual que su jefe quisiera hablar con el abogado 

-Tramitare el divorcio-dijo dejando escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo 

-¿Qué? Pero la señora…-dijo Nathalie despegando la mirada de Adrien y viendo a su jefe fijamente 

-Ella lo pidió hoy-dijo Gabriel ajustándose las gafas

-Señor, discúlpeme si mi acercamiento a Adrien es inapropiado, pero…-pero la mano de Gabriel en la suya la hizo detenerse

-No, no es eso, y nunca te disculpes por eso, Adrien te adora y yo es agradeceré por eso siempre-dijo apretando su mano entre las suyas- Es solo que Emilie y yo nos dimos cuenta que el matrimonio no funciona entre nosotros-

-Lo lamento señor-dijo Nathalie triste por su jefe, sabia cuanto amaba a su esposa.

-Está bien, creo que es mejor así-dijo riendo por lo bajo- Emilie y yo siempre seremos amigos, pero no somos buenos juntos románticamente- 

-¿Cuándo se lo dirá a Adrien?-pregunto Nathalie volviendo a ver al niño de su corazón, ahora jugando con una niña de coletas negras y vestido rosa

-Hoy, el divorcio será rápido, tal vez de una semana-dijo Gabriel ahora desviando la mirada de su hijo a su asistente; Una mujer maravillosa, estaba tan concentrado en verla que se sobresaltó cuando ella rápidamente se paró y camino rápidamente hasta Adrien, quien ayudaba a una niña que se había caído, el siguió a Nathalie

-¿Estas bien, cariño?-pregunto Nathalie agachándose a la altura de la niña, mientras ella tenía lágrimas en su cara

-Mmmh-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, con un Adrien viéndola preocupado

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Nathalie buscando algo en su bolsa

-Madided-dijo con la voz rasposa por el llanto, eso mezclado con el hecho de que tenía dos años, no ayudaba mucho

-Marinette, que lindo nombre-dijo Nathalie encontrando un frasco de color purpura, una pequeña botella de agua, algodón en una bolsa y una caja con banditas- ¿Eres alérgica a algo?-

-Nou-dijo Marinette negando con la cabeza

-Bien, voy a desinfectar la herida, te pondré un antiséptico para que no se infecte y una bandita-dijo Nathalie a la niña con voz maternal, que Gabriel no sabía que tenía, la niña solo asintió, mientras Adrien trataba de distraer a la niña, hablando sobre dinosaurios y dibujos animados, la niña rápidamente dejo de llorar y se reía con Adrien  
Nathalie rápidamente enjuago las heridas con agua y algodones, cerciorándose de que no quedara tierra, poniendo con un algodón el antiséptico de color morado en sus rodillas y terminando con una bandita de dinosaurios en una y en la otra de superhéroes. Gabriel la miro asombrado, no sabía que fuera tan rápida para tratar heridas y calmar niños

-Listo, dulzura-dijo Nathalie sonriendo y extendiendo sus manos para que Marinette las tomara, cuando lo hizo la ayudo a parase, y le dio un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas, después de eso vieron a una pareja acercarse un hombre realmente grande y una mujer con semblante preocupado

-Marinette, te hemos dicho que no corras-dijo preocupado el hombre que supusieron era su padre

-Lo siento, papa-dijo Marinette luciendo una sonrisa culpable, por lo que Nathalie vio no era la primera vez que caía, pero a los dos años, era muy común.

-Muchas gracias-dijo la mujer en dirección a Nathalie

-Esta bien, tienen dos años, se caen y se levantan con facilidad-dijo Nathalie y la mujer rio estando de acuerdo

-Sabine Dupain-Cheng- dijo extendiendo una mano a la mujer frente a ella

-Nathalie Sancoeur-dijo estrechando la mano en respuesta con una sonrisa

-Tom Dupain-Cheng-dijo y los hombres imitaron a las mujeres

-Gabriel Agreste-dijo y después de un momento intercambiaron el saludo con los otros

-Tienen un hijo maravilloso-dijo Sabine viendo a los niños hablar, mientras Adrien trataba de que Marinette no se lastimara más las rodillas

-Bueno, no…-empezó Nathalie, pero Gabriel la corto cuando agarro su mano entre las suyas de nuevo

-Gracias, su hija realmente es muy linda-dijo el viendo con cariño como su hijo veía a Marinette como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo, ellos asintieron agradecidos. Mientras los cuatro veían a los niños jugar   
Después de unas horas de juegos los niños estaban cansados, y se despidieron, con Nathalie y Sabine intercambiando sus números, porque Adrien y Marinette querían seguir viéndose para jugar, los adultos se despidieron y caminaron en direcciones opuestas con Tom cargando a Marinette y Nathalie a Adrien.

-¿Te divertiste? -pregunto Nathalie al niño en sus brazos, había pedido que lo cargara porque tenía sueño 

-Di, medor dia de la dida-dijo con voz de sueño enterrando su cara en el cuello de Nathalie, con sus bracitos rodeando su cuello, Gabriel estaba muriendo de ternura al verlos juntos, rápidamente le mando un mensaje a Gorilla para que trajera el auto.   
Ya en casa Nathalie le dio un baño a Adrien y lo acostó en su cuna, se despidió de él, y se fue a casa, Gabriel vía a su hijo ver la televisión mientras abrazaba un gato de peluche, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de el adulto viendo en la puerta

-Papa-dijo extendiendo sus bracitos en su dirección, Gabriel sonrió y se acercó sentándose cerca de el, abrazándolo

-Tengo que decirte algo Adrien-el niño solo lo vio con sus grandes ojos esmeralda- Me voy a separar de tu madre-

-¿Nat?-pregunto en tono de angustia y al punto de llorar, Gabriel volvió a repetir sus palabras en su cabeza sin entender por qué su hijo menciono a Nathalie 

-No, tu madre, Emilie-dijo Gabriel, viendo como su hijo se calmaba y ponía cara de duda, incluso repitió la palabra madre dos veces-Mi esposa, tu madre-

-¿Da muder dubia?-pregunto Adrien, Gabriel no entendía por qué le decía mujer rubia, tal vez Emilie tenía razón, ella tal vez le dio a luz, pero no era su madre, nunca convivio con Adrien, y él no la reconocía más que como una simple mujer rubia que frecuentaba la casa

-Si, ella es tu madre, ella y yo ya no estaremos juntos-dijo esperando el llanto, uno que nunca llego

-Eta bien, ella nunca esda-dijo Adrien volviendo su atención a la televisión, perdiéndose la cara de asombro de su padre. Gabriel realmente sintió el peso y la realidad de las palabras de su hijo y de su esposa como ahora

-Esta bien-dijo viéndolo como parecía alegre y sin preocuparle nada, Gabriel pensó que le afectaría algo el hecho de no tener a Emilie cerca, pero recordó cuando dijo madre y el inmediatamente pensó en Nathalie- Adrien-

-¿Di?-pregunto volviendo a poner su vista en su a padre

-¿Por qué pensante que cuando dije madre, respondiste Nathalie?-pregunto realmente curioso

-En da tele, diden que essta Papa-dijo señalándolo y Gabriel sonrió- Y mama, pedo Nat dide que eda no es mama-

-¿Y eso es malo?-pregunto viendo a su hijo que parecía triste cuando lo dijo

-Dide que ella sodo tabaja pada ti, que no es mama-dijo abrazando mas fuerte su gato

-¿Quieres que lo sea?-pregunto sorprendido Gabriel, su hijo y esposa le decían que debía ir tras Nathalie 

-DIII-dijo en un grito abrazándolo-Do me modesta llamar a Nat mama, pedo a ella di, pero seda mi mama?-

-Lo veremos con el tiempo, pero no le digas nada-dijo serio y su hijo solo asintió y se volvió a acurrucar junto a el   
Después de unos días se terminó el divorcio y salió en cada medio conocido; El divorcio más rápido en la industria de la moda y el modelaje; Emilie una modelo de la marca Agreste, ahora volverá a su apellido de soltera River, divorciándose de su esposo Gabriel Agreste juntos tienen un hijo de dos años Adrien, cuando la entrevistamos;

-Fue un acuerdo muto, somos amigos y siempre lo seremos-  
Cuando preguntamos sobre el niño o sobre dinero

-No me quedo con ninguno de los dos-  
Cuando preguntaron si Gabriel Agreste si casaría de nuevo para darle una madre a su hijo, Emilie respondió

-El sabe que siempre alentaré que siga su corazón y darle una madre decente a Adrien es importante, pero también esa mujer será su esposa, el sabe a quién elegir-   
Cuando preguntaron sobre una aventura de Agreste con su secretaria la señorita Sancoeur 

-Lamentablemente no, es la mujer más decente que conozco, pero daría el mundo para que fueran algo-dijo con una gran sonrisa   
Para todo el mundo no fue sorpresa el divorcio con la vida que llevaba Emilie con escándalos de infidelidad de su parte y fistras tras fiesta, era inminente que se separarían. Algunas modelos ya estaban haciendo fila para participar por ser la siguiente señora Agreste, pero el público, diseñadores de todo el mundo, amigos o no de Gabriel, los socios de la empresa de este y ahora su ex esposa tenían a una favorita; Nathalie Sancoeur   
.  
Esa misma tarde Gabriel acompaño al grupo de padres a Nathalie y Adrien, este último iba realmente emocionado por la asistencia de su padre, caminaron dentro de la gran habitación con ventanas grandes donde se filtraba el sol de la tarde 

-Señorita Sancoeur-dijo una voz de acento estadounidense pensó Gabriel 

-Señora Cooper-dijo sonriendo a la mujer de unos 40 años, la instructora del grupo, Adrien la vio y la saludo en un apretón de manos sonriendo

-Ese niño es adorable-dijo viendo a Adrien y este solo sonreía con su usual sonrisa brillante

-Buenas tardes madame-dijo feliz Adrien 

-Buenas tardes Adrien-dijo con ternura- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? -

-Gabriel Agreste-dijo extendiendo la mano para que la mujer la tomara, ella le devolvió el gesto

-El padre, que gusto es conocerlo, Adrien habla mucho de usted-dijo viéndolo con calidad al hombre, Gabriel pensó que lo juzgaría, pero solo vio calidez en la mujer frente a el- Empezaremos en unos momentos, hay dos padres nuevos y están aterrorizados-

-Claro, señora Cooper-dijo Nathalie y vieron a la mujer irse para recibir a los demás padres, ellos fueron a sentarse en sus lugares al poco de unos minutos llego el alcalde de Paris André Bourgeois y su mayordomo Jean Pier con Chloe en brazos y se sentaron junto a ellos

-¿Por qué estamos sentados en el piso en cojines?-preguntaron André y Gabriel al mismo tiempo 

-Fortalece la relación de confianza en los niños-dijeron Nathalie y Jean al mismo tiempo, ellos solo asintieron

-Nathalie, gracias por venir hoy, la última vez me abandonaste con esta gente-dijo Jean viéndola acusatoriamente 

-Lo siento, Adrien tuvo algo de fiebre y no considere que sacarlo fuera buena idea-dijo en modo de disculpa- Lamento dejarte con esta gente Jean Pier-

-Que graciosa, pero acepto tu disculpa-dijo burlándose del nombre, el mismo por el cual lo llamaba la pequeña Chloe 

-Jean, Gabriel Agreste-dijo presentando a los hombres mientras ellos se deban la mano- Señor Agreste, Jean Pier-

-Nathalie, el alcalde de Paris-dijo Jean y ellos se daban la mano- señor, la señorita Sancoeur-

-Dime André, el hecho de que estemos en el suelo elimina lar formalidades-dijo André divertido 

-Igual-dijo Gabriel riendo del hecho de estar rodeado de cojines y en el suelo 

-Comenzáremos dando la bienvenida a estos padres primerizos de un bebe de 10 meses-dijo la señora Cooper emocionada con la cabeza señalando a la pareja a su lado; Una mujer castaña y un hombre rubio con un pequeño bebe en brazos. Todos dijeron hola

-Bien, comencemos, como padres primerizos saben ¿Qué es importante saber cuándo ya tienen un bebe y todo lo que harán? -la pareja negó

-¿Cuidarlo?-dijo Gabriel como una pregunta en voz baja sin estar muy seguro volteando a ver a André que poseía la misma mirada que él; Como siervos delante de los faros de un auto

-Sí, eso también, pero debes saber temas importantes como; ¿Cuál? -dijo la señora Cooper refiriéndose a la mujer y al hombre en el suelo con los bebes en sus regazos 

-Patrones de sueño, desarrollo del cerebro, llanto controlado-dijo Nathalie y Jean como si tuvieran todo grabado 

-¿A si?-preguntaron André y Gabriel a Jean Pier y Nathalie respectivamente; La esposa de Gabriel Emilie había firmado los papeles de divorcio hace unos días y Audrey se fue en el primer avió a Nueva York dejando de “madre” a Jean Pier no cual no era nuevo desde que dio a luz, dejo a Chloe en sus brazos y nunca se acercaba más de lo estrictamente necesario; Si bien la mujer amaba a su esposo, detestaba estar atada a un lugar y las responsabilidad de ser madre era demasiada, así que André y Jean eran ahora los padres de Chloe como Nathalie y Gabriel de Adrien 

-Si, por eso los niños no despertaron cuando eran bebe en la madrugada, no lloran a cualquier hora, y tienen un sano crecimiento del cerebro-dijo la mujer viendo con calidez a las 4 personas- Ahora empecemos-

Cabe decir que hicieron juegos, platicas de padre, talleres de recreación y lecturas, para cuando termino la clase André y Gabriel estaban exhaustos junto a Chloe y Adrien que estaban riendo, mientras que Nathalie y Jean estaban impecables como si no pasara nada

-¿Cómo haces esto diario?-pregunto con admiración André a Jean 

-Con la señorita Chloe me ha hecho correr diez veces todos los pisos del hotel persiguiéndola, en este momento no siento nada-dijo con su tono usual, pero con una sonrisa levemente viendo a la niña abrazando su oso amarillo

-Tendrás un aumento-dijo y empezó a caminar a la salida seguido de su mayordomo con su hija en brazos 

-¿Nathalie?-pregunto en el suelo Gabriel tratando de tomar aire

-Es mejor que ir a un gimnasio-dijo divertida y dándole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse

-No puedo creer que te deje dos años sola con todo esto -dijo con arrepentimiento 

-Está bien, es divertido, después de que cumpla 5 dejaremos de venir-dijo Nathalie encogiéndose de hombros 

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Gabriel

-Por qué debe iniciar la escuela, hacer amigo y poner en práctica sus conocimientos sociales para convivir con la gente o sabré que he educado a un ermitaño-dijo divertida Nathalie y Gabriel se empezó a reír

-¿Crees que deba empezar a buscar escuelas?-pregunto Gabriel dejando de reír, y viéndola mientras caminaban hacia la salida, afuera estaba oscuro, y Nathalie estaba escribiéndole a Gorilla para decirles que ya habían salido 

-No se preocupe, ya las tengo en una lista, solo falta que escoja una-dijo Nathaie guardando el teléfono, mientras Adrien se frotaba los ojos con sueño, con su padre sosteniendo su manita 

-Nat, domid, pof fafor-dijo Adrien con un bostezo al final, Nathalie se agacho su altura y lo alzo en brazos, Adrien solo suspiro de satisfacción al sentirse seguro y cálido cerca de su Nathalie 

-Claro, Adrien, solo llegara Gorilla y nos iremos-dijo sintiendo como el pequeño enterraba su cara en su cuello

-¿Nunca termina tan tarde?-pregunto preocupado Gabriel 

-Usualmente está en cama a las 5 de la tarde, pero son las 10 y está más dormido que otra cosa, y los padres primerizos tienen muchas preguntas-dijo sonriendo 

-Si, me di cuenta, entre Jean, la señora Cooper y tu dieron la clase-dijo divertido

-Bueno, eso pasa cuando compras la mitad de los libros de crianza del mundo con Jean Pier-dijo riendo por lo bajo – Soy una enciclopedia de crianza andante-

Gabriel solo empezó a reía hasta que se dobló del dolor de estómago, incluso siguió riendo cuando se subieron al auto, la noche paso rápido acostando a Adrien, Gabriel se despidió de Nathalie y ella fue a su departamento. Mientras el se iba a la cama pensó en lo afortunado que era de tener a una mujer como Nathalie a su lado criando a Adrien con tanta dedicación y amor. Mientras ella se cuestionaba todo en camino a casa

-No puedo acercarme a el, es divorciado, si, pero no es correcto y es mi jefe-pensó Nathalie en el taxi, estaba a minutos de llegar a su departamento tratando de poner sus sentimientos y pensamientos en orden- Es tu jefe, tu jefe y no debes acercarte a el de ese modo-

Siguió repitiéndose lo mismo hasta que le pago al conductor y entro a su departamento y vio el periódico en la correspondencia, lo cual no era usual, ya que no lo recibía a domicilio, pero tenia una nota de Penny 

 

Nat, ve lo que publico todo el mundo.  
Con amor, Penny

 

Nathalie abrió el periódico y leyó la nota en primera plana; Si bien sabía que se estaban divorciado, no esperaba que nada de lo que venía en ese articulo

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste


End file.
